In the area of electronic mail, it is known that certain electronic mail applications may make a list of suggested recipients when the user is drafting an email communication. The suggestions typically come after a certain amount of information is placed within given fields of the email.
For example, in some email systems, it is possible that—as the user types a possible recipient's name, the email system may provide “suggestions”—i.e. a list of potential recipients that the user might by considering. If the intended recipient is on such a list, the user may be able to select that given recipient with a single gesture (e.g., mouse click, key stroke or the like) and the recipient's name is inserted into the TO, CC or BCC filed without further typing.